Dont Wanna Be Torn
by Your.My.Superman
Summary: Mai gets rejected by Naru and runs away only to find herself at a peir. MaixNaru One-shot  first fanfic...Might have gotten lost a bit in the story...


**A.N/ this is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think! :3**

**Disclaimer: I dont Own Ghost Hunt :'(**

* * *

><p>I bolted straight out of SPR, tears streaming down my face as I try and keep away from running into anyone. Im choking on my breath and sobs as I accidently bump into someone. I stop running for a second and bow, apologising before I shake my head and bolt off again.<p>

I could hear someone calling out my name but I didnt dare look back to see who it was, I just kept running. I didnt know where I was going and at that moment I didnt care at all. I could hear the voice calling my name getting softer and softer as I got futher away, after a few more minutes of running I actually stopped to look at my surroundings.

I noticed that there was a salty smell that was in the air and looked around, I was at the end of the peir staring off into the oceans blue waters.

"Too much like those pericing eyes of his..." I mumbled to myself, never taking my eyes off the rippling waters.

I sat down on the peir and took my shoes off, placing them next to me. I couldnt take anymore heartbreak, I finally got the corage to admit my feelings for him and what does he do? Shoves them right back in my face!

I looked up to the darkening sky and sighed, hiccuping slightly, I wished my parents were still alive, Id have my father sitting right next to me with an arm wrapped around my shoulder telling me "It's alright kiddo" and my mom over by the rails scared for me and my father that we might suddenly fall in and drown.

I let out a shakey laugh and looked back at the waters and wished I could be as free as them. 'I must be going crazy...jealous over water?' I rolled my eyes and layed back.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, I opened my eyes and looked around at the darkness. I expected to see Gene but I was shocked when I saw two people making their way up to me, I gasped loudly.

"Mom...Dad...?"

I saw them smile widely at me and nod their heads, My eyes filled up with tears and I lunged into my mothers waiting arms, hugging myself as close to her as I could. I sobbed into her chest while she just patted my head comfortingly.

"Mai...My princess, We've missed you so much!"

I pulled back and looked at my father, he was just like I remembered him. I pulled myself out of my mom's embrace and hugged my father tightly.

"Ive missed you so much too guys!"

I smiled sadly at them and sat down in the darkness moitioning for them to sit down too. They took my suggestion and got comfy on the floor, I looked at them both and frowned, tears forming in my eyes again some managing to escape and slide down my cheeks.

"Why did you guys have to leave me? I had everything when you guys were here!" My voice broke at the last part and the tears in my eyes finally started falling.

My mother took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze "Baby, You have all that now. You just lost sight of that."

The darkness around us changed into a group of people looking for something, I reconized the people straight away. My father pointed to each of the people "Those people down there are your new family, and they're worried about you. Princess, we're always going to be your parents and we're always going to love you but now you have to make room for another family." He smiled warmly at me and my mom gave my hand another squeeze "Because each of those people love you just as much as we do, even that boy in the black." He motioned towards Naru.

My parents smiled at me and I gave them the best smile back that I could manage, more tears spilled down my cheeks as I watched my other family search frantically for me never noticing a black clad boy wander down the same path I had recently ran through and come across a peir.

"Go back sweetie, we're always going to be with you" My mom cupped my cheek and wiped my tears away while smiling gently at me just like old times.

"I love you" I stood up and smiled at them, my eyes puffy from all the crying and my cheeks red, The people on the floor copied me and stood up, both of them engolfing me in a hug.

"We love you too. Forever"

When they pulled back, my mother was hugging my father around the waist with tears of her own. I smiled at them and closed my eyes.

"Mom! Dad!" I bolted up and looked around, I was still at the peir and it suddenly got alot colder then before. One thought echoed in my head

_"Dont ever forget about your family...We always love you Mai"_

__"I wont Mom. Ive got you and them now..."

I smiled sadley and wiped my face of any tears, I heard some footsteps behind me and I turned around but couldnt see anyone because of the night sky. I turned back only to feel someone place a hand on my shoulder jerking me back around, I stiffened and took a deep breath to scream but I smooth cold voice cut me off.

"Here you are, you idiot. You could have gotten yourself killed, you know?"

I could hear the glare in his voice and tried to glare back but I could see him so I didnt know where to glare..

"Its your fault Naru! How could you just throw my feeklings back in my face! A simp- "

My rant got cut short when I felt something warm and soft press against my lips. 'OHMIGOD! He's kissing me! Naru is actually kissing me!' I squealed happily until I relised that I was meant to be annoyed with him but I couldnt stop myself from melting into his lips.

A few minutes passed and he unwillingly pulled back for air, his forehead resting against hers. "I was afraid Mai."

I smiled and pressed my lips back to his. One thought remained in my head before it was drowned out by the sweetness of his lips.

_"It just proves your Human..."_


End file.
